


Siege

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When JD and AD Travis are taken hostage in the ATF Federal building, it's up to the remaining six to rescue them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siege

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yous: to Mog for letting me bother her with endless questions, to Maria, Karen, Kathy, Dayna, and Susan in Texas, for all their ideas and support (I think I incorporated at least one of each of their ideas into the story), and to Winnie, Dayna, and Karen for betaing.
> 
> Guest Starring:
> 
> Richard Burgi (Jim Ellison from "The Sentinel") as Matthews  
> Carey Elwes as Agent Harold Stordes  
> Roy Scheider as Special Agent Lyle Finely  
> Rick Schroeder as Detective Andrew White  
> Julian McMahon (John Grant from "Profiler") as Mike Winger  
> Jeff Fahey as Jeff Rodgers  
> Kelly Hu (Grace from "Martial Law") as Susan Dao

"WHAT THE HELL???? GO, GO, GO!!! ALL UNITS GO!!!!!" Chris Larabee's roar filled the ears of no less than four dozen fellow ATF agents.

Agents swarmed the arms dealer's mansion, but it was too late.

JD Dunne had taken a bullet in the chest and was being rushed to Mercy General in critical condition.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who the hell sent their men in early?" The soft deadly whisper was hissed through clenched teeth. Chris Larabee swept the room with icy green eyes.

The room where JD had been shot was filled with law enforcement officers. Many, like the other ATF team leaders – Mike Winger, Susan Dao, and Jeff Rodgers – had worked with and knew Agent Larabee personally.

But others knew him by reputation only.

Harold Maxwell Stordes, the Third, was one of those men. He was also a man that didn't believe in reputations, they were mostly conjecture anyway. But this time he was dead wrong.

"I did. The bust was going sour, someone had to make a decision before. . ." Stordes never finished his sentence. Instead he found himself on the ground with Larabee's hands wrapped around his neck.

"You little piece of bureaucratic shit!!!!" Chris angrily hissed into the suffocating man's face.

When Stordes's team saw the blonde agent attacking their team leader, they immediately moved forward.

Click.  
Click.  
Click.

Stordes's team found themselves staring down the barrels of several guns. Looking up they encountered the grim visages of Larabee's team.

Mike Winger, leader of team 5, watched the scene with a mixture of satisfaction and apprehension. Stordes was getting what he deserved for his reckless actions, but Winger didn't want Larabee getting into trouble for killing the bastard.

"If Chris kills Stordes, he'll go to jail." Winger whispered the words to Vin Tanner, Chris's second in command.

Vin nodded. He made eye contact with Josiah Sanchez and motioned with his head towards Chris. It took both of them to pull their boss off of Stordes, but it was only when Vin whispered, "JD needs us" did Chris stop fighting them.

"You're going to pay, Stordes. And if JD isn't alive and well, you're going to wish you'd never set eyes on me."

With that final threat, Chris Larabee and his men swept out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell do you mean you're not going to do anything?!?!?!"

ATF Assistant Director Orrin Travis flinched at Larabee's seething words. He watched as the other officials in the conference room mirrored his reaction.

"Agent Stordes has been properly dealt with. . . ," AD Harkins started.

"Dealt with? Dealt with! You've done nothing to that idiot except slap him on the wrist! He almost got one of my agents killed!" Travis again flinched at the hatred in Larabee's voice.

"Chris, please, stop. Calm down." AD Travis's request was more of an order.

Travis watched as Chris visibly and quickly regained control of his formidable temper.

"So that's it. Just 'cause his daddy's a presidential advisor, he gets nothing more than a slap on the hand for nearly getting one of MY agents killed?" Chris sounded calmer, but that didn't reassure Travis any. Actually, judging from the looks of the other board members, Chris was even scarier when he was in this deadly calm state.

Chris regarded the six assistant directors with disgust. He stood there, glaring at them, not understanding how he could be in the same room with such weak and corrupt individuals, excluding Travis. Chris knew that Travis had done everything in his power to get Stordes removed from active duty, but the powers that be decided that it would be best to humor the president's advisor.

In the back of the conference room, Vin Tanner, Josiah Sanchez, Buck Wilmington, Ezra Standish, and Nathan Jackson sat in stony silence. They, too, were thinking along the same lines as their leader. Which was why Chris's next action didn't surprise them.

Without a trace of emotion, in a cold indifferent voice, Chris said, "Fine, I quit."

"What?" Travis lifted shocked eyes to the man walking towards him.

"I'm not going to work in a place that values political connections more than human lives." Chris threw his badge and commission onto the table in front of AD Travis.

"But Chris--" For once Travis couldn't find any words. But his flabbergasted state only got worse when the rest of Team 7 also came forward to hand in their badges and commissions.

"Goodbye sir." Josiah Sanchez gave one final nod to AD Travis before turning on his heel and following Chris and his teammates out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what are we goin' to do now?" Nathan Jackson asked the question to the room at large. The six men were sitting scattered about JD's hospital room. JD's condition was improving and they were just waiting for their young friend to awaken.

"That, Mr. Jackson, is a very good question. I, for one, have been speaking to Ms. Rosillos and it seems that she needs a business partner."

"You're gonna be a bartender?" Buck Wilmington teased the southerner.

"Actually, Mr. Wilmington, Inez requires someone with business skills, someone who has experience in management."

"Sounds good, Ez. How 'bout you, Chris?" Vin looked to Chris, who sat in the darkest corner of the room, his dark clothes making him nearly invisible.

"Thinking 'bout doin' some horse breeding. I've already got some stock."

"Wouldn't be needing any partners, would cha?" Chris chuckled when both Buck and Vin asked the question.

"Hoping you boys would ask. How 'bout you, Josiah? Nathan?"

Nathan's eyes focused on JD as he answered, "I was thinkin' about going back to school, learn more doctorin' skills."

"And I was thinking about devoting more time to various charities and church groups or maybe I'll teach," Josiah said, contemplating the possibilities.

"Wonder what the kid'll do?" Buck's question brought their attention to the sleeping young man.

"He'll make his own choice, when the time comes," Chris answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Orrin?"

Travis turned at the soft voice.

"Ah, Mary. Ready for lunch?"

Mary didn't answer her father in law. Instead, she walked up next to Orrin and took in the scene in front of her. It was unnerving how quiet the floor was. The only sounds were the clicking of the keys by various secretarial clerks. Mary was use to getting off the elevator and walking right into chaos or at the very least a din of activity.

She half expected to see JD flying by, trying to catch the football Buck was throwing, to hear Nathan's welcome or Josiah's booming laugh. But what Mary thought she would miss the most was the flash of black at the office door, Chris's lean body framed by the doorway, bringing the revelry to an end with a glance or shake of his blonde head.

"You're going to miss them, aren't you?" From the look on Orrin's face, Mary was sure he was remembering the times he had come to this floor only to be pelted by Vin's water gun.

"They were a good ATF team. Hate to lose them." Orrin's face was impassive as he answered his daughter-in-law.

Mary smiled. He didn't fool her one bit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two Weeks Later:

AD Travis exited the elevator and stood looking at what use to be the headquarters of his infamous Team 7. A movement to his right caused him to turn. He wasn't at all surprised to see JD Dunne there. He knew that it was only a matter of time before this inevitable meeting.

"JD."

At the sound of his name, the young agent turned. "Sir."

"Are you sure you won't change your mind, son?" Travis watched the young man with eagle eyes.

"Sorry, sir, but it just wouldn't feel right, working with someone else and all." JD stood at his nearly empty desk. He had come in this morning just to clean it out. All around him were vacant desks, and JD knew that if he looked up he would see the empty office of his team leader.

"Well, JD, it's been a pleasure." Travis had to respect JD's decision, he also understood the young agents reasons as well. 'You couldn't expect a person to work with the best, and then down grade to mediocre,' Travis thought.

Travis held out his hand and as JD was about to take it, the first gunshots rang out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mary's eyes widened. The blonde reporter leaned forward to turn up the volume on her police scanner.

"Hostage situation. The John L. Routt Federal Building. Unknown hostiles. Unknown number of hostages. All available units please respond."

"Oh God. Orrin." Mary's eyes further widened in fear when she realized who her father-in-law was suppose to meet today, "JD."

Picking up the phone, Mary frantically dialed. "C'mon, Chris, pick up!"

Mary let the phone ring nearly eleven times before hanging up. Grabbing her keys and cell phone, Mary ran out of her office, heading for Chris's ranch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"CHRIS! CHRIS!"

Chris and Vin exchanged surprised looks when they heard Mary's voice. The two men quickly ran from the barn and were met by a frantic Mary.

"Mary! What is it?" Chris grabbed her as she flew off the porch and into his arms.

"Chris! OrrinandJDarebeingheldhostage! Terroristsarethreateningtokilleveryone!" Mary's words came out in a rush but somehow Chris and Vin understood.

Chris grabbed the keys to the Ram and all three of them jumped in.

Soon they were speeding back into Denver.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN! GET OUT! GET. . .OUTTTTTT!"

"Aww hell!" Vin, who had been sent to find his southern partner, ducked as a silver pot came flying out of the kitchen door.

The projectile was closely followed by a flour covered Ezra.

"Ah! Mr. Tanner! What brings you to our fine establishment?" Ezra said, in a breathless voice as he looked over his shoulder for more missiles.

"JD's in trouble. . ."

Vin's eyes widened when he heard Inez screaming for her knives in Spanish. It seemed that the fiery Hispanic woman wasn't satisfied with just throwing pots at his Southern friend.

"What the hell did you do to Inez?!?" Vin barely had time to get the question out before Ezra grabbed his arm and pulled. Looking over Ezra's head, Vin saw Inez coming out of the kitchen towards them.

"I made the unfortunate mistake of leaving the sanctuary of my office to assist Inez in today's food preparation. Let us just say that my culinary abilities are not up to par!" Ezra ducked as another cooking implement flew by his head.

"Inez wouldn't do that just 'cause you can't cook!" Vin dodged a rolling pin as it sailed by.

"I also made the mistake of breaking a cardinal rule about women and kitchens. Never, ever, in any circumstance, tell a woman how to conduct herself in her own kitchen."

"Hell! Even I know that!" Vin rolled his eyes and thought 'for such a smart undercover agent, sometimes Ezra didn't have the sense God gave a goat'.

"Now, what has young JD gotten himself into this time?" Ezra asked the question as he and Vin jumped into the bed of Chris's Ram.

They both held on for dear life when Chris gunned the engine and took off at light speed for Buck and JD's loft, otherwise known as the CDC.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"BUCK! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Chris was about to kick down the door when it swung open to reveal a soaking wet, towel clad Buck Wilmington.

"What the hell? Chris, I'm kinda busy here!"

"JD and Travis are being held hostage in the Routt." That was all Chris had to say. Buck was running for his room for clothes before Chris had gotten the last word out.

Minutes later, the Ram roared to life, heading for the last two members of their team.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Ram screeched to a halt in St. Catherine's Church's parking lot. It was there that Josiah and Nathan had been volunteering their free time.

Spotting his last two teammates, Chris leaned out of the window and yelled, "JOSIAH, NATHAN! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!"

Nodding their goodbyes to the priest, Josiah and Nathan quickly climbed into Nathan's Explorer and followed the black Ram to the federal building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

JD and AD Travis watched as fatigued clad men pushed and shoved federal employees into the bullpen.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP AND TAKE A SEAT!" JD saw a dark haired man step forward. Apparently, he was the leader.

"Ladies and gentlemen. My associates and I have taken over this building. If you cooperate, you will not be harmed." The leader paced about the room as he talked, eyeing several of the older agents, "If anyone feels inclined to play hero. . .don't. You'll be shot immediately. No warnings, no threats. Do I make myself clear?"

He smiled, taking the silence as an affirmative.

RRRINGGG!!!!!

The leader walked over to the ringing phone, "Listen up. My name is Matthews. Yes, I'm the one in charge of this shindig, and you're going to do everything I say, or I start killing people."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chris strode into "Judy's Cafeteria" which had been converted into the operations base of the Denver Police Department's negotiators.

"What's the situation?" Chris demanded from the officer in charge.

Detective Andrew White took one look at the darkly clad man and the men behind him and knew who they were. The detective was also surprised to see a blonde woman holding onto Larabee's hand.

"The entire building's been taken over. We estimate about 50 to 60 hostiles, spread out on the different floors. The leader's on the eleventh floor. The hostages are located on that floor but the heaviest concentration of terrorists is there too."

"What do they want?" Ezra asked.

"They're demanding the release of Carlos Santini. They've given us 24 hours, then they start shooting."

"Is there anyway for us to find out what's going on in there?" Buck asked scrutinizing the federal building across the street.

"Well, the windows of the eleventh floor are blacked out. . . ," Detective White said.

"To prevent sniper attempts." Vin mused out loud. The detective was surprised to hear the long haired man speak, but he nodded mutely at the correct observation.

"How many hostages?" Josiah asked.

"We're not sure. But we think that because the terrorists took the building so early in the work day, there can't be that many hostages in there. We're estimating about 20 to 30 though."

"So what are you doing to get them out?" Chris asked.

"Nothing right now. I don't have the authority to tell them anything. Some FBI negotiator is suppose to be coming out here." Detective White turned away as his attention was claimed by one of his men.

Chris lead his remaining men and Mary away from the other law enforcement officers. Mary stood to one side, watching Chris and his men analyze the situation. This is what they were trained for.

"We have to do something to help." Nathan turned to his team leader. Team 7 turned to their leader, expectant. Nathan had only voiced all of their concerns.

"We can't. We're not ATF anymore. Technically, we're not even suppose to be here," Chris said, looking each man in the eye.

"Chris, you know the government's policy, no giving into terrorists. If we don't do something, those people are gonna get hurt! JD might get hurt!" Buck exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the Routt building.

"He's right, cowboy." Vin's quiet agreement was in direct contrast to Wilmington's bluster.

Chris nodded, "Before we do anything, we need to know more about what's going on in there. But how?" Chris threw out the question and waited. Chris was confident that someone would come up with a solution. He wasn't disappointed.

"Mr. Larabee, I might be able to appropriate a means to at least hear the happenings inside our former place of employment." Ezra stood contemplating the glass structure.

Chris smiled grimly and gave his consent, "Get it. But meet us at the dry cleaners."

With a quick two fingered salute, Ezra silently slipped out of the luncheonette.

An hour later, the undercover agent made his way to Super Dry, his arms filled with electronic equipment.

"Damn, Ezra, what's all this stuff for?" Buck fingered some wires that were drooping over the sides of the large box.

"These, my dear Mr. Wilmington, are the parts to a parabolic microphone. All one must do is aim the microphone at a glass structure and we will be able to hear everything in that building," Ezra explained as he began to assemble the various parts.

"There." Ezra picked up the fully assembled microphone and amplifying dish. He pointed the high powered microphone at the eleventh floor, where the hostages and the terrorist leader were located.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My father is the president's personal advisor, I suggest you let me go."

"Wondering how long it would take him," JD muttered to himself as he watched Stordes approach Matthews.

"The fool's going to get himself killed." Travis had overheard JD's murmur and was pretty much thinking the same thing himself.

"Do you think we should stop him?" JD's dark eyes followed Stordes as he made his way across the room towards the terrorist leader.

Travis remained silent, intently watching the scene unfold.

"Oh, really? And who might you be?" Stordes completely missed the deadly politeness in Matthews's voice.

"Harold Maxwell Stordes, the Third. It would be in your best interest to let me go. My father is very powerful. Harm me and you will pay." Stordes's chest puffed with self importance as he informed his captors of his identity.

Matthews gave Stordes a visual once over and apparently he wasn't impressed by what he saw. "Well, isn't that nice."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn, he's in there?" Vin asked, wincing at Stordes's strident tones.

"Wonder if it's too much to ask for him to be the only casualty?" Buck murmured.

"Buck." Chris's tone was clearly a warning.

Buck's answering grin was unrepentant.

Chris shook his head. "I'm going over to 'Judy's', find out what the DPD up to."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chris noticed that the restaurant was much more crowded than before. Men and women whose clothing screamed "FBI" were scrambling about, hooking up equipment. Chris saw a man in his early 30's directing the swarming mass of people. Chris started to make his way towards the agent in charge when he saw Detective White in his peripheral vision.

"Detective White, who's that?" Chris nodded his blonde head towards the agent.

"Special Agent Lyle Finley- he just came in and took over. I've been reduced to a gopher." White's voice was bitter as he left the restaurant.

Chris continued his course towards the FBI negotiator, "Agent Finely?"

The sandy haired man turned and eyed Chris with a critical eye. "Who are you?"

"Chris Larabee. I just wanted to know what you're going to do about this?" Chris waved his hand towards his old offices.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Finley turned away, dismissing Chris.

With a single raised eyebrow at the agent's back, Chris left as quietly as he had come.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

JD and AD Travis watched the terrorists continue their rounds. For several hours now, everything had been quiet. Matthews had been on the phone with the negotiators only twice. From what the two of them could tell, the law enforcement outside were trying to stall for time.

"No! Please? Don't!"

JD and Travis's attention were redirected as they heard the pleas. In one corner of the room, they saw Julie Kendell, Travis's secretary being pulled by the arm by a dark haired man.

"C'mon, honey, you and me are gonna have some fun." The man continued to drag Julie away from the others, heading for Chris's abandoned office.

"No, stop! Leave her alone!" Travis didn't think. He rushed forward and grabbed the terrorist by the arm. Swinging Julie's attacker around, Travis sent a solid punch to the man's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

Travis turned to his shaken secretary, "Julie, are you al---"

BANG!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"ORRIN!" Mary's lithe body jerked as the sound of the gunshot filled the room. "Orrin! Oh God!" Tears filled her eyes, Mary assumed the worst.

"Shhhh. Shhhh." Chris pulled her into his arms and rocked her. His hands stroking the smooth lines of her back, Chris continued to make soothing noises.

While Chris comforted Mary, Vin and the others stared at the Routt building in shock. The shock and grief on their faces was self-evident. Travis was the man that had made their team, their friendships, possible.

Over Mary's blonde head, Chris's clear green eyes met Ezra's dark emerald ones. Chris didn't want Mary to hear anymore, and stared pointedly at the headphones. Ezra nodded and picked up the headphones, plunging the room into silence, except for the sound of Mary's quiet weeping.

Suddenly, Ezra's eyes widened, "He's alive! Travis is alive!"

"What?" Chris demanded as he made his way towards his Southern partner. The others gathered around as Ezra explained.

"I can hear Travis's voice. I believe Matthews only gave him a flesh wound." Ezra flashed Chris, Mary, and his teammates a relieved smile before turning his attention back to the hostages and terrorists.

Vin, Josiah, Nathan, and Buck sighed with relief. Their friend was alive. So far so good, no casualties.

Chris rubbed his large hands over Mary's arms, "You okay?"

At Mary's slightly shaky nod, Chris gave her his trademark half smile, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Giving her arms a final squeeze, Chris left Mary in Josiah's care and headed over to the FBI negotiator's temporary base of operations. With a glance at his teammates, Vin quickly followed.

Once there, Chris didn't hesitate. He headed straight for Agent Finley.

"What are you doing here?" Agent Finely demanded as he warily watched Larabee approach. His underlings had quickly researched the ATF agent after his first appearance in the luncheonette. The file said that Larabee was a formidable man.

"Did you hear the shot?" Chris's tone was even more demanding than the agent's.

Finely shrugged. "Yeah, so? Travis is still alive."

"Do they have to start throwing bodies out the windows before you do something?" Chris hissed, outraged by the agent's flippant manner.

"Get out of here, Larabee! You have no right to question my actions! You're not in the force anymore. . .cowboy," Finely sneered.

"You asshole." Chris angrily stepped forward, but was stopped by Vin.

Still holding onto Chris's arms, Vin whispered into his best friend's ear. "Forget him, cowboy. We've got plans to make."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You, what's your name?" Matthews pointed the muzzle of his gun at JD.

"JD Dunne." JD didn't look up from AD Travis's wound as he answered. JD racked his brain, trying to remember what Nathan had taught him about wounds like this. The bullet had gone all the way through. . .so all he had to do was stop the bleeding. JD quickly ripped the long sleeve of his T-shirt off, wrapping it around the injured arm.

"So, you're JD Dunne? I've heard about your team. The Magnificent Seven." Matthews surveyed the young man before him.

JD looked up in surprise. "You know who we are?"

"Always know who your enemies are. Heard Larabee's the best. Too bad he ain't here," Matthews said, watching the young man closely. Dunne was busy taking care of his superior's wound, but Matthews had done his research. He knew not to underestimate a member of the ATF's best team.

Stordes looked on disbelievingly. Jumping up, he got right into Matthews' face, "I'll have you know, I am the best ATF team leader in the country. Dunne's team is made up of long haired hippies, dottering old men, and corrupt Southerners! His team leader's so screwed up, he got his own family killed. . ."

JD finally lost it.

Hours of captivity, hours in the same room with Stordes made JD jump and start screaming, "YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT MY TEAM! HELL, YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT TEAMWORK PERIOD! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW TO BE A GOOD TEAM LEADER EVEN IF IT JUMPED UP AND BIT YOU ON THE ASS!"

Travis reached up and weakly grabbed JD's arm, afraid what their captors might do at his young agent's outburst.

But JD just shook off his hand and continued his rant, "Chris Larabee is the best team leader the ATF has! We would do anything for him, without question! We would DIE for him! You might get all the glory, but you will NEVER know what it's like to have good men willing to step in front of a bullet and take. . .it. . .for. . .you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Across the street, Chris fought to keep the tears from falling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were running out of time and Chris knew it. Within six hours, the 24 hours that the terrorists had given them would be up and they would start shooting hostages. Staring at the blueprints to the federal building a plan began forming in Chris's mind.

"Mary, do you think we could borrow two Clarion choppers?" Chris's mind was whirling with possible scenarios.

"I don't know. . .maybe. Why?" Mary looked up questioningly at Chris.

"Try, we're gonna need them." Chris smiled at Mary, nudging her towards the door.

"Chris?" Buck and the others looked up.

Chris surveyed each of his men, knowing that each man had a skill that could be integrated into a good rescue plan. Vin's sharpshooting ability, Josiah's strength, Buck's steady hand, Nathan's accuracy with his knives, not to mention his medical abilities, and Ezra was only second to JD when it came to hacking into computers.

"Ezra, get into the security computers. Find out which elevator is the farthest from the roof."

Ezra nodded and got to work.

"Can you take out the rooftop guards in the dark?" Chris turned to his second-in-command.

"Yeah." Vin's voice and expression told Chris how insulted the sharpshooter was that he had to ask.

Chris smiled. "From a moving chopper?"

Vin smiled back. "You know me, always up to a challenge. Whatcha got in mind, cowboy?" The others leaned in to hear their leader's plan.

Just as Chris began to outline his plans, a ruckus caught his attention. Chris and the others made their way to the door of the dry cleaners. Mary was blocking the doorway and speaking to someone.

"Mike, Susan, Jeff? What are you doing here?" Chris stood close behind Mary, looking at the leaders of Teams 5, 8, and 2.

"We want to help, Chris," Mike Winger said stepping closer to the couple in the doorway.

"We know you're plannin' somethin' and we want in." Jeff Rodgers had always been a very direct man.

"You might be the 'Magnificent Seven' but you can't take 60 hostiles by yourself," Susan Dao teased, making her point crystal clear.

Chris surveyed the three ATF teams standing behind their team leaders. All of their faces were sincere and eager to help. Turning to his men, Chris saw the slight nods and smiles. Vin and the others knew they could depend on these particular teams.

With a sweep of his hand, Chris invited the twenty odd ATF agents into the dry cleaners. Chris watched as his men greeted their former colleges and newest allies.

Chris smiled and moved to the table with the blueprints. His movement caught everyone's eyes, silence reigned.

"Here's the plan."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You okay, sir?" JD's question caught Travis by surprise. After his outburst, JD had realized the danger he had put himself into and wisely kept his mouth closed. But not once did the young man cow at the menace in the terrorists' eyes.

Unexpectedly, Matthews had laughed and told JD that he was right, which had Stordes sputtering in indignation.

"I'm fine, son. You?" Travis looked over JD with a concerned eye.

"I can't wait for Chris and Buck to get here. I wonder what's taking them so long?" JD's faith in his friends was unwavering.

"I'm sure Mr. Larabee is planning something incredibly devious in that mind of his." Travis didn't think about it, he just slung his uninjured arm around JD's shoulders.

"Aww, isn't that sweet. . .do you two want a room?" Stordes was still smarting from the insult dealt by JD and was petty enough to get in his cheap shots.

"Chris should've shot you," JD shot back before turning his back on the Stordes, effectively dismissing the annoyance.

Stordes turned red in the face and stomped off.

Travis chuckled as he watched JD and Stordes interaction. Dunne's last move was something he had seen Chris do many times before. The boy certainly picked the right man for a role model!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Chris, be careful," Mary said as she quickly embraced him. All around them, ATF agents were checking their equipment and readying themselves for their invasion into the terrorist filled building.

Chris smiled at Mary as he returned her hug before turning to the 20 odd black fatigue clad ATF agents, "Let's do it."

Mary watched as Chris led the ATF agents into the street. Team 7 heading for the helicopter pad on the roof of a neighboring building while the other teams stationed themselves around the Routt federal building waiting for Chris's signal.

Mary smelled his overpowering cologne before she saw him. Turning to Finley, the reporter raised a single blonde eyebrow.

"Larabee's going to get himself and those agents killed, not to mention. . ." he never finished.

Sending the Fibbie a look worthy of Chris Larabee himself, Mary ground out, "Shut up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hold this bird steady!" Vin's voice filtered through the headset of everyone on board one of the Clarion's news chopper.

Chris and Josiah watched as Vin took careful aim. Chris had figured that with all the other news helicopters buzzing the federal building that two more wouldn't be noticed or shot down.

"Ready?"

At Vin's nod, Chris gave Mike Winger the signal to begin the ground assault. The other ATF teams were to draw as many hostiles down toward the ground as possible, leaving the upper floors with only a skeleton crew.

Forty seconds into the ground offensive, Chris gave Vin the go ahead.

Vin took a deep breath, then squeezed off four shots. Four bodies fell in rapid succession.

"Now!" Chris's order sent his men into action.

Vin, Josiah, and Chris quickly and easily repelled down from the first chopper to the roof.

In the other chopper, both Nathan and Ezra hesitated, watching Buck descend with ease. Neither men had done this before. But they quickly met each other's eyes, remembering that one of their own was trapped inside. The Southerner and the ex-Medic nodded to each other and followed their leader into battle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hearing the commotion from below, Travis and Dunne exchanged grins. "Chris."

But then AD Travis's face fell.

Seeing this, JD gave him a puzzled expression.

To which Travis could only whisper, "Dear Lord, I hope Chris doesn't destroy the building!"

JD wisely kept silent, knowing his team's track record.

Dunne's wicked little smile did nothing to reassure the AD.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once on the roof, the six ATF agents made their way to the elevator shaft. Chris made eye contact with Vin, Ezra, and Nathan. They each nodded, taking sentry positions around their team members.

Chris watched as Buck and Josiah set up the dual McNeil descender. Team 7's leader knew that with the attack going on from the ground, the terrorists would be watching the stairways. So Chris had opted for a more creative route to his captive team member and the other hostages.

"Done." Buck stood up, holding out the harness to Chris, who quickly donned the harness.

"Chris, you sure? You've never used this thing before," Buck whispered.

Chris sent Buck a look, his voice unyielding. "I go first."

Larabee was a leader in the truest sense of the word. He lead, always going first, never asking his men to do something he, himself, wouldn't do. And Chris would never let one of his team use untested equipment without first checking it out himself.

With a final salute to his men, Chris jumped.

Plunging into the darkness, Chris had total faith in his men, trusting them to make sure the descender worked properly and that he would reach his destination.

Chris felt his descent rate slowing and then stop. Chris swung his flashlight around. When Chris saw the "12th floor" sign, he smiled.

"Josiah, c'mon down," Chris whispered his order as he carefully swung himself towards the elevators. Just as he caught a handhold, Chris heard Josiah come to a stop behind him.

Josiah quickly swung his body over to join Chris at the elevator shaft's doors. Chris and Josiah exchanged quick glances, then set to work.

Within seconds, Chris and Josiah's strength opened the elevator's doors. As Josiah wedged a crowbar to keep the doors open, Chris checked the hallway.

"All clear." Chris quickly pulled himself into the hallway, then turned to help Josiah. Chris and Josiah quickly untangled themselves from the harnesses.

"Buck, bring 'em up, then you and Nate come down. Then Ez and Vin."

Within two and half minutes, the six members of Team 7 were assembled in the deserted hallway of the Twelfth floor. Just as Chris had predicted, the attack from the other ATF teams had distracted most of the terrorists from the upper floors. But Chris knew that regardless of the ground attack, Matthews had probably left some guards on the topmost floors.

"Let's go! Keep your eyes open!"

Chris took point, leading the way to the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

White came to stand next to the female reporter. "Do you think they'll succeed?"

Mary only spared the detective a glance before turning her attention back to the ground assault, "Detective, I KNOW they'll succeed. Chris Larabee doesn't fail."

Mary's husky laugh filled their little corner of the room. "I don't even think that word's in his vocabulary."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the stairwell, Chris paused. Pointing to himself, Vin, and Ezra, Chris indicated the right side of the floor. This meant that Josiah, Nathan, and Buck would be taking the left.

Opening the door and stepping onto the 11th floor, Vin had designated himself point, grinning when he heard his best friend's long suffering sigh.

The two teams made their way silently in their allotted directions, watching for hostiles or hostages.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Josiah held up a hand, signaling a stop, then raised one finger. Pointing to himself, Josiah advanced forward. Nathan watched as Josiah crept up behind the lone hallway guard. The ex-EMT grinned as he heard his friend's whispered words.

"Nice gun, can I have it?"

The guard gave up peacefully. . .having a gun in your neck tended to ensure that.

As Josiah gagged and bound the terrorist, Buck signaled that he was going ahead. Nathan nodded.

Buck edged his way to the corner. Seeing no one, Buck turned back to give the 'all clear'.

Buck's eyes met Nathan's for a split second. . .long enough to see his friend's dark eyes widen in alarm.

Wilmington didn't think. He dropped to one knee and closed his eyes, trusting Nathan with his life.

When no shots were heard, Buck opened his eyes to see Nathan's relieved smile. Without turning, Buck knew that Jackson had taken out the terrorist with his throwing knife, saving Buck's life without alerting more hostile forces.

Buck's wide, mustached, 'thank you' smile was fleeting but heartfelt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vin stopped suddenly. Holding up five fingers, the sharpshooter indicated five hostiles standing in front of the elevator bank.

Chris nodded, then turned back to Ezra. He pointed to the small remote control in Ezra's pocket.

Ezra grinned, pulling out the small black box. He and Vin had set up a quick surprise for the terrorists. While hanging in the elevator shaft, Chris's most devious agents had rigged a small explosive. . .lots of noise, no real bite.

Chris took point again, watching the five guards, waiting for the right time. Ezra watched his leader's upheld hand, waiting for the signal.

A quick downward slash of Larabee's hand was followed by a depression of the detonator.

BOOM!

The small explosion could barely be felt, but was definitely heard. It did what it had been designed to do. . .distract the terrorists.

The triumvirate swept in, shots were fired, five bodies fell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matthews' head shot up at the explosion and the subsequent gunshots.

He spun on his heel, grabbing JD from the floor, "It's Larabee, isn't?"

JD did his best imitation of Ezra. . .his insolent smirk matched perfectly with his impertinent tone. "Looks like you're gonna be meeting Chris and the rest of my team after all."

Matthews threw the young agent down, turning back to his men. "All you get out there! Stop them!"

Scrambling to do their boss's bidding, the remaining terrorists disappeared through the double doors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chris, Vin, and Ezra rounded the corner and saw their friends engaged with the enemy. Buck, Nathan, and Josiah were pinned down but returning fire.

The three men quickly moved in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matthews watched through the opened doorway as Larabee's ATF team efficiently took out his remaining men. Knowing that his time was running out, the terrorist grabbed his chosen hostage and ran for the stairwell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several screams filled the air when Team 7 made their entrance. With the automatic weaponry, black fatigues, and ski masks, they looked like more terrorists.

But then one of the larger figures separated from the group and walked forward yelling. "Kid! You okay?"

JD looked up at the sound of his nickname. "Buck?"

"Yeah, kid. Here catch." Buck tossed him a gun. "Just in case." was the reason.

Chris surveyed the room, not seeing his target.

"JD! Where's Matthews?"

JD pointed. "He's got a hostage."

Chris nodded and took off after Matthews.

"Nathan! Check the hostages! We're going after Matthews!" Chris shouted the order over his shoulder.

Nathan turned his attention to Travis's wound and was about to ask if he was in any pain, but Travis was watching as Chris led the remaining members of his team out of the bullpen.

"Larabee!"

Chris turned at his superior's voice.

Travis's gaze wasn't on him though, it was on the walls riddled with bullet holes, "I'm not doing all the paperwork to get that fixed by myself."

Chris grinned a perfectly evil smile before giving Travis a two fingered salute and going after the terrorist leader.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"STOP!" Chris's order rang out through the room. He came to a complete halt within several feet of the terrorist and his hostage. Chris could feel Buck, Josiah, and Ezra fan out around him, their guns aimed and ready to take the shot.

Matthews turned, his gun still pressed to Stordes's temple. "No! You stop or I'll shoot him!"

"For god sakes, don't let him shoot me!" Stordes wailed pathetically.

Chris glared at the younger man and then shrugged, "Why not? Why the hell should I help you? You almost got JD killed. I only want Matthews for shooting Travis."

Matthews laughed as he pressed the muzzle of his gun harder into Stordes' head, "Damn, Larabee, you're a man I have to respect."

Chris smiled ferally. "Thanks. You do know I can't let you go, right?"

"Don't you think his daddy's gonna miss him?" Matthews asked, tightening his hold on both his captive and his gun.

"Nah, he's an idiot. Nobody's gonna miss him." Chris's smile told the terrorist that he had chosen the wrong hostage and Matthews told Chris as much.

"Damn, I knew I should've taken the kid instead of this piece of chickenshit."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M MORE IMPORTANT THAN EVERYONE IN THIS BUILDING COMBINED!" Stordes hysterically screamed, realizing that Chris really didn't care about what happened to him. "Listen, Matthews, I can get you money! Do you want money! I can get you money! Just let me go!"

Chris and the others watched with disgust as Stordes was beyond pathetic as he made his last desperate bid for freedom.

"I'll make you a deal, Matthews," Chris said with a look of contemplation on his features.

"I'm listening." Matthews shifted his body more securely behind Stordes.

"You can go ahead and kill him and I'll just arrest you. None of my men will shoot. I'll even testify that he was trying to shoot you in the back and you had to defend yourself. How about it?" Chris said with the most serious expression of his handsome face.

"LARABEEEEE!" Stordes wailed as Matthews chuckled.

"Damn, you're evil."

"This ain't nothing! You should see him when he's in a really bad mood!" Buck felt compelled to add.

Chris shrugged with a slight smile on his face, "How 'bout it? You kill him, I arrest you. Everybody's happy."

"Sorry, Larabee, he might not be important to you, but I've spent the last 18 hours listening to him brag about his father. I think I'll be taking him and getting the hell outta here," Matthews said as he backed further towards the stairwell door.

"Damn. I was hoping you'd kill him for me." Chris sighed and shook his head, "I guess I'll just have to settle for taking you in."

Matthews laughed, "Yeah, right Larabee. I don't think so."

"I do." Matthews heard the soft Texas drawl a split second before he felt the gun pressing into the back of his neck.

"You know, you should've taken Chris up on his offer." Buck couldn't help goading the terrorist as he quickly disarmed Matthews. "Take him," Buck ordered the Denver PD, who were storming out of the stairwell, shoving the criminal towards them.

The second Stordes was freed, he opened his mouth, "Larabee! How dare you? How dare you bargain for my life in that manner? My father will hear about this! Mark my words. . ."

BANG!

Chris stood there, holding the smoking gun, a look of grim satisfaction on his rugged features.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What a wuss." JD watched with disgust as the paramedics rolled passed him with Stordes firmly strapped to a gurney.

"Did you see his face when he thought Chris was gonna shoot him?" Buck exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together gleefully at the memory.

"I thought for a moment there you WERE aiming for him, cowboy." Vin smiled at the look that Chris gave him.

"I can't believe he fainted," Nathan said with a frown.

"I believe that Mr. Stordes was just lucky that Matthews chose that moment to go for that hidden gun. Otherwise, Mr. Larabee just might have shot him," Ezra said with a smile.

"Not a kill shot, though. Chris probably would have just winged him. . .just to shut him up," Josiah observed.

Chris simply stood there, glaring at his team.

Vin grinned and wrapped an arm around Chris's shoulders. "C'mon, cowboy, saving the day always makes me hungry."

With that, Vin lead Chris to the now working elevators, the others happily following.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do we have to go back to work so soon?" JD begged Chris.

It was a week after Matthews had taken over the Routt building and the seven of them were sitting at their favorite table at the Saloon, enjoying their beers and dinner. The "saloon" was filled to the brim with ATF agents because on their way to Inez's, Team 7 had grabbed Winger's, Rodgers', and Dao's teams. Buck had loudly proclaimed that Chris was going to be treating them all to dinner and beers.

Thanks to Mary's article on Team 7's involvement with the successful rescue, they were being hailed as the ATF's saviors by the media. Thus not wishing to appear badly in front of the public, the brass was willing to do just about anything to get Team 7 back into the ATF fold. Chris and his team had talked it over and agreed to come back, with a few stipulations. The first being more vacation time and the second being the demotion of Stordes. The brass was more than happy to comply with both requests.

Ezra, being Ezra, thought that they should have demanded a raise. Buck had agreed. Chris didn't. He figured they could wait until next time they had to save the entire ATF to ask for more  
money. . .after all, one shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Yeah, you were just gonna show me how to pick out good cutting horses." Vin looked over at his once business partner.

"Oh no you don't. Don't even think that flashing those big puppy dog eyes or those big baby blues at me is gonna change my mind. Work. Monday. No arguments." Chris grinned at the sighs from his two youngest.

"I, for one, am ecstatic about returning to work," Ezra said, taking a sip of his white wine.

"Yeah, I bet Inez is gonna be glad to have you outta her hair," Nathan said with a huge grin.

"And out of her kitchen," Josiah added with a glorious smile.

Inez wove her way through the crowd, "Si, senor. I will be extremely happy to have Senor Standish out of my kitchen."

"I was not that bad, Inez." Ezra felt the need to defend his culinary skills.

To which Inez's only response was, "Humph. And Senor Wilmington actually has a chance with me."

Buck sputtered as the table erupted into laughter.

The End


End file.
